


The Big Bad Wolf

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mouth Kink, Other, Predator/Prey, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: Murdoc and you decide to indulge in some of your favorite kinks and it makes for quite the eventful day.





	The Big Bad Wolf

The day had started simply enough, with you and Murdoc spending the day hanging out in the Winnebago, some of your favorite records playing while Murdoc strummed at his bass a little with the songs he liked most. You were lying on your back with your legs thrown up and resting against the wall, your head resting over his knees so he had room to play his bass. You were scrolling through your Tumblr dash, liking a few things and reblogging a few posts you thought were funny, when you came across some fan art that made you blush. It was of one of your favorite characters having their mouth and tongue played with by some disembodied hands.

You’d be lying if you said mouthplay wasn’t a big kink of yours. The thought of running your fingers along someone’s teeth and tongue and trusting them enough to not bite you turned you on to no end. You must have been blushing from thinking about it, because Murdoc noticed and stopped playing his bass, giving a laugh that shook you out of your daze. “Thinking of something good down there?” You jumped a bit, clutching for phone to your chest to hide the picture. “N-no! Not at all!” Murdoc set his bass aside, grinning you as he leaned forward to get close to you. “Come on, love. Let’s have a look.”

And so, the fight was on, the two of you wrestled for your phone on the bed until you fell off the edge with a yelp, your phone slipping from your grasp and allowing Murdoc to snatch it. “Finally! Now let’s see what all the fuss is about!” You sat up with a panicked look, your hair sticking out at odd angles and your clothes disheveled. You parted your lips to speak, but Murdoc had already seen what he needed and was looking at you with a shit-eating grin. “Well, love, I didn’t realize you were into things like mouthplay.” His simple statement brought a warm blush to your face, turning your head to hide your shame. “Yeah, so? I think it’s hot.” Murdoc threw his head back in a loud laugh, kicking his legs a little bit from glee.

You couldn’t help but pout, thinking that his laugh indicated how dumb he though your kink was, but you couldn’t think on it too long when you saw your phone being tossed back to you from the corner of your eye. You fumbled with it for a moment, before pressing it tight to your chest, looking up at Murdoc from under your eyelashes. He had that grin again, and was resting his tilted head against his fist. “Well, how’d you like to explore your kink with ol’ Mudzy? I’ve got quite the intriguing set of teeth and tongue of I do say so myself.” With his offer, said tongue lolled happily out of his mouth, causing you to stiffen a bit. Well he wasn’t wrong. You had always been attracted to Murdoc’s teeth and tongue, the sharpness of his teeth and the curious length of his tongue always making you want to explore.

That’s how you ended up in your current position, sitting on your knees between Murdoc’s spread legs, his lips slightly parted and waiting for your curious fingers to begin exploring. Swallowing the knot that had formed in your throat, you steadied your nerves and lifted your hands to press a few fingers against Murdoc’s lips, feeling their softness, pushing them around a little before your fingers delved further in. His mouth opened on reflex, his tongue starting to curl out towards your touch, its length and velvety texture surprising you. You decided to explore the long appendage first, grabbing it between both index fingers and thumbs. You felt your face begin to heat up and you ran your thumb against its length, admiring the way it twitched at your touch and feeling how Murdoc began to salivate at your taste. You couldn’t help but tug at it a little, laughing softly at the way Murdoc gagged. You ran your fingertips along its length once more before they moved further into his mouth, urging him to open his mouth as wide as he could.

You couldn’t help but widen your eyes at how attractive Murdoc’s teeth looked. They were all sharp and pointed, even the one’s in the back, and the trust aspect of this kink suddenly rushed back to the front of your mind, a jolt of arousal flooding to your gut at the thought of Murdoc biting down on your hand. Not that you’d mind it, but still. You pressed your fingers under his lips to pull them up a bit, getting a better look at his teeth before you finally decided to explore them with the tips of your fingers. You started in the back, running your thumbs over the tips while a few digits caressed along the lengthy sides. You could feel Murdoc’s mouth twitch in an attempt to smile as you explored his mouth, causing another wave of heat to drop into your gut. You explored each and every tooth individually, moving up to the front of his mouth with each one. By this point, Murdoc’s mouth was practically dripping with drool and you were sure his jaw would be sore for a while once you stopped, but there was something so fascinating about his mouth that you couldn’t bring yourself to pull away.

You finished admiring his teeth, when your gaze moved to the very back of his tongue, the soft muscle twitching and moving slightly with each breath the man took. You thought for a second, before you allowed instinct to take over as you shoved a hand back into his mouth, Murdoc gagging rather loudly when you stroked the back of his tongue with two fingers. The texture was much different at the back, nothing like the velvetiness of the main portion. Murdoc was doing his best not to gag from your exploring, but he couldn’t help but give a soft choking noise now and again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Once you were satisfied with knowing how his tongue felt, you flipped your fingers to press them against the soft spot in the back of his throat, Murdoc heaving so loudly you thought he was actually going to throw up. You slowly dragged your fingers across the roof of his mouth as your hand retreated, Murdoc gasping softly once you removed it entirely and closing his mouth enough to start panting.

Murdoc’s face was a thing of beauty, his face was flushed pink from the lack of air, his eyes watering from the gagging and choking, and the tips of his ears matched the sweet color on his cheeks. You smiled and rested your hands in your lap, watching Murdoc struggle to recover his breath, occasionally swallowing to be rid of the excess saliva in his mouth. When he finally caught his breath again you leaned in and placed a kiss on his still warm cheek. “Thanks for letting me do that babe, I really like your mouth.” Murdoc growled a little under his breath before leaning in the kiss at your ear, whispering a suggestion to you. “What d’ya say we go out for a drive, love?”

You had agreed to go out with Murdoc, and after a long drive, you found yourself in the nearby forest. You couldn’t help but admire how everything looked this time of year, but you were drawn out of your staring when the car suddenly came to a stop and went quiet. You turned to give Murdoc a questioning gaze, when you saw the animalistic look in his eyes. “I let you indulge in your mouthplay time, love, now I think it’s time I indulge myself in one of my personal favorites.” Your eyes widened at his statement, instantly knowing what he meant. He was referring to your primal fetish. Your hand found itself on the door handle, already pulling at the latch when Murdoc gave you a simple, one word command.

“Run.”

You were out of that car faster than a gazelle being hunted by a pack of lions, your heart already pounding wildly in your ears. Hopefully Murdoc would play nicely about this and give you some time to run before he began the chase, but you highly doubted he would after indulging you in the Winnebago. You and Murdoc had done this a few times before, but each time was still just as thrilling and heart racing as the last. Murdoc hunted you like a wolf, howling loudly in the distance to urge you to run faster and was almost entirely silent when he came after you. He would snarl at you from behind, demanding you come out and play nice, but it was all part of the game.

A loud howl from behind you indicated that the wolf was ready to begin hunting, and the sound sent your heart and legs into overdrive. You were sure you could beat an Olympic runner when you were being chased by Murdoc, the need the not be caught urging you to push your body far past it’s normal limits. You could only thank whatever force was the reason behind Murdoc deciding to give you a couple minutes ahead of him, otherwise this chase would have been short. You were suddenly jolted out of your focus when you tripped on a worn wire fence stretched between two trees, giving a yelp that you cursed yourself for. You quickly turned yourself over and began fighting to untangle the wires, doing your best to not rustle the leaves beneath you.

“Oh darling!”

The voice breaking the silence made your hands freeze and your gaze snap upwards, scanning the woods around you for any sign of the man clad in a leather jacket and jeans. Curse him and his ability to hunt you so silently. The sound of a twig snapping not too far away forced you to focus on your bound feet again, working with panicked hands as Murdoc’s taunting echoed around you. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. You couldn’t be caught, not this soon, the punishment would certainly be much worse than normal if he found you like this. Luckily, you managed to slip the tangled wires off you and hurl yourself back into a mad sprint, your chest heaving wildly with hard, terrified breaths.

“I can hear you, sweet little bunny. You can’t run forever!”

You were hoping he was wrong, but you’d have to stop eventually to catch your breath, and it was going to be soon with how much you were fighting for air. You forced yourself to keep going, getting tangled in the wires had allowed him to get too close, and you needed to create some distance between you to give yourself time to hide. Only when his jeering stopped being so loud and faded into the distance did you stop running, dropping to your hands and knees on the ground and gasping loudly for air. You clawed at the ground beneath you, your heartbeat drumming loudly in your ears and your chest burning for air. You wouldn’t allow yourself to stop for too long, Murdoc was a silent and cunning killer, and you never knew when he might be nearby. You allowed the burning in your lungs to subside a little before standing again, assessing your surrounding before setting off running in a different direction. You weren’t running as fast as you were, but you were still covering quite a bit of ground. You had thought you had managed to shake Murdoc and allowed yourself to slow down, stopping to hold your breath and listen for any kind of movement.

“You’re not very good at avoiding me, are you dear?”

You jerked your head towards to source of the voice, spotting Murdoc standing on a hill just a few yards away from you, a toothy grin on his face. Your heart dropped into your stomach and you quickly turned to run, channeling your inner athlete to push you forward, but both of you knew that Murdoc was faster, simply because he hadn’t been running so much, and his loud footsteps were gaining on you quickly. You spotted a small tree ahead of you and shot your hand out to grab it, using the grip to make a sharp turn and cause Murdoc to lose his footing. He growled loudly, and you were sure you had made a proper getaway, until a hand wrapped around your ankle and yanked you to the ground. You yelped loudly, turning to face Murdoc as he gripped you firmly, pulling you across the ground to the point where you were pinned beneath him with no chance of escape.

“Gotcha.”

You panted wildly, your eyes wide and you watched Murdoc chuckle darkly and lick his lips. Rarely did you ever manage to escape back to the freedom of the car and win the chase, but you were especially shocked by how well Murdoc had managed to capture this win. His dark eyes were hypnotizing and you found yourself frozen beneath him, allowing him to attack your neck and harshly bite into your soft flesh. You gave a soft whine as Murdoc bit and sucked your skin, marking you up and making sure you knew he was the definite winner today. With a growl, he pulled away to grab your face and make you look at him.

“Now be a good little prey and roll over for the wolf.”

You couldn’t resist the tone in his voice and instantly put yourself on your hands and knees, looking back at him with big, innocent eyes. Seeing you like this made Murdoc’s mouth water, and he quickly grabbed the waistband of your pants to yank them down, along with your underwear. The sudden exposure made you gasp and whine softly, your fingers clutching the leaves on the forest floor and causing them to crunch loudly. Murdoc always loved to sample his prey before he dove in, and that’s what he was going to do. At the feeling of his tongue circling your entrance you gasped, biting your lip to silence yourself before he got upset. His talented and velvety tongue worked wonders on you, getting you properly worked up before the real fun began.

You couldn’t help but moan when he removed his mouth from you and moved to fight with his belt, the buckle clinking gently as it hit the ground while Murdoc yanked his pants and underwear down to free his rock hard erection. You looked over your shoulder with large eyes, dropping your shoulders to the ground to give him better access to you. He chuckled again, giving a gentle slap to your ass before growling out a few praises on how good you were being. When you felt the tip of his erection against you a gasp flew from your lips, your neediness surprising you. Murdoc gave out a long and low growl as he slid into you fully, pressing his chest to your back and his lips to your ear.

“You’ve been so good, but don’t think you can stop just because I’ve started fucking you.”

And with that, the wild lovemaking began. Murdoc was a beast, growling and snarling like a rabid animal above you, occasionally nipping at your ear or neck to see if you’d disobey and moan too loud. You were almost at the point of screaming from pleasure, but the thought of Murdoc stopping was enough to keep you silent. Both of you had gotten worked up, not just from the chase, but from you playing with his mouth as well, so your orgasms were closer than expected. With a few more sloppy thrusts, Murdoc bit into your shoulder, snarling as he came deep within you. The heat rushing through your abdomen was enough to draw a choked groan out of you as you were pushed over the edge, both of you sounding like wild animals is heat as the pleasure highs from your combined orgasms slowly wore off.

Murdoc slowly pulled out of you, both of you groaning as the loss of one another. You both remained on the ground for a few more moments, catching your breath before you slowly stood, pulling your underwear and pants up along the way. As he adjusted his belt, Murdoc nodded back towards the direction of the car. “Let’s get back to the studio, eh? We both could use a shower.” You nodded in agreement, the scent of sex, dirt, and sweat making you feel filthy. The walk back to the car was a quiet one, only the sounds of the leaves crunching beneath your feet breaking the silence that permeated the forest.

You practically dropped into the passenger seat of the car once you returned, Murdoc getting in next to you with a soft grunt. You were expecting him to start the car and drive, but instead he leaned over to hold your face and kiss you tenderly, drawing a soft, happy moan from you as you kissed him back. Both of you were smiling when you separated, Murdoc’s thumb stroking your face and causing your eyes to flutter shut. He gave you another soft kiss, murmuring gently to you before he decided to start to car up.

“You’re such good prey, love.”


End file.
